Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor designing technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor having nano voids and a method for fabricating the image sensor.
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into electrical signals. Recently, as the computer and communication industries evolve, demands for image sensors with a high integration degree and improved performance are increasing in diverse devices such as digital cameras, camcorders, Personal Communication Systems (PCS), game players, security surveillance cameras, medical micro cameras, robots and the like. However, heavy metal contamination of a photodiode and the surrounding area of the photodiode adversely affects the performance and lifespan of an image sensor.